randomuto
by kdogx1
Summary: this is another one of my stories and there mad
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!

A couple of young boys where watching a show called naruto 'Oh yeah this is way cool' one of them said.

THE NEXT DAY

'I am sorry class but due to some people talking there is extra homework muhahaha muhaha cough cough excuse me' the teacher said 'DUM DUM DUM DUM' 'YOOUURR MUM' some people said suddenly the space time continuum ripped open and five people got sucked in and sent somewhere else

'I 'm sacred' said kethan

'You're always scared' said harry

'Shut up you pating' said Alex

'Where are we then' said George

'Ahhhh' said Scott

'Where in the world of…world of…'kethan said

'World of what you moron' said harry

'Stop strangling him and he'll tell us' Alex shouted

'Where in the world of naruto' kethan said

'No where not' said Alex

'Look over there fool its naruto' said kethan

They all looked over there and there was naruto, sasuke, sakura and the gang including kakashi everyone was amazed and wondered how they got here.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: A BATTLE TO REMEMBER

They walked closer to naruto and the gang 'Who are you lot' naruto said

'We are from some where else'

'And hi I am kethan that is harry (he stared at kakashi kakashi stared back) that is Alex that is Scott and that is George' kethan said

'Well I'm' 'I know who you are' kethan said quickly replying to naruto

'That's rude 'kakashi said

'Oh well' harry replied

'Come on then I'm a jounin 'kakashi said

'Game on' harry replied so they walked to there battleground (battle music playing) everyone was watching harry and kakashi ready to fight 'FIGHT' someone said

BATTLE PLAN: KAKASHI MOVE BOLD harry move small

Kick kick kick BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK kick PUNCH HANDSEALS LIGHTNING EDGE dodge fuck you punch punch punch kick in dick handseals lightning edge HOW DID YOU LEARN THAT direct hit in kakashi face jump onto kakashi chest puts hand over left eye puts hand over kakashi left eye fuck you bitch rip swaps eye AAHHHHHHHHHHHH MY SHARINGAN EYE hahaha I win


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: THE ULTIMATE TAIJUTSU

'I don't like your attitude bub' said rock lee

'Well if you don't like it so much we can have a fight I can kill you with my sword' Alex said

'We'll do taijutsu hand to hand' rock lee replied with force

'Let's do that then you fucking pating bastard' Alex shouted they walked over to the battleground

BATTLE PLAN: ALEX BIGATTACK rock lee small

Kick PUNCH KICK HEADBUTT spinning kick DODGINGPUNCH gate release 1 kick OH YEAH DODGE GATE RELEASE 2 SPINNING KICK gate release 3 GATE RELEASE 4 gate release 5 OH YEAH YOU PATING! GATE RELEASE 6 PUTS HANDS BACK WITH EXTREME FORCE FORWARD PUNCH ON CHEST cough fall IHAVE WON HAHANOW TIME TO DIE PULLS SWORD SLASH SLASH SUPER SLASH owwwww THERE AN A MARKED ON YOUR SHIRT AND SKIN YOU FUCKING WANKER PICKS UP LEE THROWS INTO AIR GETS LEES HEAD IN BETWWEN LEGS AND HOLD LEGS WITH HIS HAND HEAD SMASH GRAVITY STYLE STARTS TO FALL FROM 999 FEET IN AIR (2 MINS LATER) head smashes on ground MUHAHA MUHAHA MUHAHAHA SUPER DRAGON FIST my wiibles! He screamed AND THAT'S GAME BITCH

'LEE WHO DID THIS TO YOU' gai SHOUTED

'It was (cough) it was him' said lee that lay there on the ground

'YOU YOU I WILL KILL YOU FOR WAT YOU DONE TO LEE' GAI SHOUTED

'Lets get it started' Alex replied Alex then charged up a super dragon fist and hit gai in the chest gai lay there just like lee slash slash super slash Alex did the same to gai then gai had to face the same wrath as lee did with the head smash gravity style 'That's what you face if you will defy me muhaha' Alex said everyone couldn't believe what had happenend


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: INTRODUCTIVE CONVERSATIONS

HI I AM KETHAN THE ULTIMATE MASTER I AM ALEX THE KILING MACHINE

I AM HARRY THE STRATEGIC ONE IM GEORGE THE SMART ONE AND IM SCOTT THE STRANGE ONE 'Now that were all introduced lets go for ramen 'naruto says

'I have a better Idea let's go out for ramen ad lets go to the pub' said kethan YEHHH

Everyone shouts

I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER BUT CHAPTER 3 WAS KIND OF LONG


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5-the random chapter

So everyone went to the pub 'One scotch please' said hinata

'Let me pay for that' said harry gets the drink and drugs it

'What are you doing' hinata said

'Nothing' said harry handing her the drink

'I'll have a vodka and orange' said sasuke and George in unison

'I'll pay for them' said kethan 'Muhaha' and kethan drugs both there drinks 'here you go'

'Kakashi take this pill it will make you feel better and after we'll go to the hyuuga mansion 'said neji

'Ok' kakashi winks at neji and takes the pill

'You guys were going back to the mansion' neji said

'Ok' everyone says so neji and kakashi leave

'I am going to' hinata says

'I will escort you to the mansion' says harry

'Ok' hinata says ad blushes and goes to the mansion

Two hours later

'Since everyone accept us lot (sakura kethan naruto Alex and Scott) so they all walked to the hyuuga mansion they went up the stairs and there was a couple of doors they opened the first one

'Oh yes kakashi yes yes yes' neji said kakashi was doing neji up the arse and feeling his weebo 'BYAKUGAN' the force of it closed the door

'Okay that was strange 'kethan said they opened the next door there was hinata having sex with harry 'HARDER HARDER HARDER' HINATA SHOUTED Alex flicked a pill into Harry's mouth he got up went over to the fish tank and started raping a fish 'Freaky' kethan said and closed the door he opened the next door there was George and sasuke having oral sex 'sasuke you're queer' sakura said and she closed the door they opened the next door there was rock lee doing tenten up the arse and shikamaru fucking her (not up the arse as well the other side) and there was gai's dick being sucked by tenten they all closed the door there was another door they opened it there was ino naked wanking chouji and chouji's hand was up her vag they closed the door 'OKAY THAT'S THE LAST DOOR WERE OPENING LETS SLEEP DOWNSTAIRS' kethan shouted


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: THE SUPER BATTLE

THE NEXT DAY

'I am the strongest ever with the help of my yamato sword I am invincible' Alex said

'Stuff you I am the strongest' Neji said

'Well then do you wanna a fight' Alex said

'A tag team battle' Neji suggested

'OK who do you choose' Alex said

'I choose sasuke' neji said

'I choose Harry' Alex said

'Let us battle but you cannot use your sword and I can't use my byakugan and sasuke can't use his sharingan ok' neji said

'Ok' Alex said

'So how are you kethan' sakura said

'Fine u' kethan said

Sakura blushes 'I am alright' naruto thinks: damn kethan trying to get with sakura 'I challenge you to a battle with me KETHAN' naruto shouted with anger

'Ok after this battle' kethan said

'Ok' naruto said

'The rules are you have to hi five your partner and say switch if you want them to come in you have to put both hands on your partners hands and shout out tag team' Alex said

BATTLE PHASE: ALEX AND AHRRY CAPS

When both of them are in the area ! After every word Sasuke and neji norm if both in after every word

FIGHT!

ALEX And neji start

PUNCH SWIRL PUNCH kick fly away STRANGLE PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH fly away high 5 switch signs chidori runs DODGE PUNCH PUNCH KICK IN THE AIR JUMP SPIN KICK curse seal level 2 super charged chidori direct hit HIGH 5 SWITCH LUCK SEAL LEVEL 2 SHARINGAN CURSE SEAL LEVEL 2 LIGHTINING EDGE SHARINGAN CHIDORI SUER CHARGES BOTH RUNS DIRECT HIT MUHAHA LUCK SEAL LEVEL 3 GETS MORE WHITE MARKS ON ONE SIDE CURSE SEAL LEVEL 3 GETS MORE BLACK MARKS ON OTHER SIDE slap tag team super hit combo sasuke already in air chidori FLYS UP chidori direct hit HIGH 5 ALEX ABSORB CURSE AND LUCK SEAL 'USE YOUR BYAKUGAN AND SHARINGAN THEN' ALEX SHOUTED PULLS OUT SWORD CURSE AND LUCK SEAL ULTIMATE LEVEL TURNS HIM HALF WHITE AND BLACK , BLACK SIDE:HORN GIANT EVIL WING CLAWS SUPER MUSCLE WHITE SIDE: HALF HALO GIANT HOLY WING SUPER MUSCLE SWORDTURNS WHITE AND BLACK FUCK YOU CHARGES SLASHES SASUKE 63 HIT COMBO SASUKE FLIES PUTS ALL CURSE AND LUCK CHAKRA INTO SWORD ABSORBS ALL OF HARRYS CHAKRA AND PUTS INTO SWORD SLASHES NEJI neji flies into tree gets up and punches Alex Alex flies and lands in truck full of pillows RUNS PUTS SWORD BACK AN CHARGES A FULL KAMEHAMEHA WAVE DIRECT HIT ON NEJI

'Yay I won' Alex said


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 NARUTO VS KETHAN

'Are you ready for the fight now' naruto said and gave kethan evils

'Of course' kethan said and they waked over to the battleground

'You're going down' naruto said

'If I'm going down you're coming with me' kethan said

BATLLE PLAN KETHAN CAPS naruto norm

FIGHT!

PUNCH DUCK SLIDE DASH UPPERCUT flies into air shadow clone jutsu holds kethan punch x 1000 BREAK FREE sexy jutsu x1000 STAIRS rasengan x999 direct hit FLIES SHADOW CLONE JUTSU PUNCH X999 CLONES GONE RASENGAN DIRECT HIT PUNCH TELEPORT PUNCH smash into ground 63 HIT PUNCH COMBO angry nine tailed fox 1tailed fox aura SUPER AURA AURA COMES AROUND HIM AURA FORMING nine tailed fox aura AURA FORMS INTO YONDAIME aura becomes naruto IT IS THE END FOR YOU NINE TAILED FOX HUGE FROG AURA COMES SEALING JUTSU AURA GOES NINE TAILED FOX GOES SEALED INTO NARUTO? I am alive I escaped the nine tailed fox before you sealed it this fight has just begun THIRD ARM JUTSU YOURE GOING DOWN

Shadow clone jutsu rasengan RASENGAN CHIDORI LIGHTNING EDGE BoTh RuN

jUmP hEaD oN rAsEnGaN cOlLiSiOn CHIDORI LIGHTNING EDGE INTO NARUTO HIPS TIME TO FINISH YOU OFF ALEX PASS YOUR SWORD SUMMONING JUTSU YAMATO DRAGON SELAING JUTSU INTO SWORD FLASH MUHAHA HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE you sealed the nine tailed fox into the sword and the yamato dragon HOLDING JUTSU JUMPS TWO RASENGAN PUTS BOTH INTO ONE RA-SEN-GAN (HUGE BLAST COMES OUT HITS NARUTO)

'I an victorious' kethan says 'Alex the sword 'Alex passes the sword 'arghhhhhhhh'

Kethan runs towards naruto 'yamato dragon nine tailed fox unleash you potential' kethan slashes naruto three times throws Alex's sword and goes back to his friends 'Now I am truly the winner' kethan says .and there is now a K mark in naruto's body

'You wanted a fight and you got one you will never beat me naruto uzamaki' kethan says and he walks off


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 WHATS GONNA HAPPEN CHAPTER

'HARRY COME QUICKLY' hinata said they ran quickly to the hyuuga mansion

'What the fuck is happening to the fish' Harry said

'It's giving birth you rapist' Alex said

'Ohhh fuck' Harry said the fish was drowning and giving human birth pop it came out of the fish a baby boy and it was normal ad it went to harry's hands 'If the fish had a baby I must be having a bay to' hinata says

'So must I' George says

'Me three 'tenten says

'Me four 'sakura says

'Why must you both be having kids I know harry had sex with hinata what about you to' shikamaru says

'I'm having your baby' tenten says

'I got raped the other day by a coloured guy wearing a ski mask' sakura says

'I'm going to be a dad' shikamaru shouts

'Okay my kid has a giant red eye' Harry says and the baby jumped into the water and started swimming very well 'What are you going to name him' kethan says 'I know a good name YAG or obsel or reeuq or reknaw or kcuf or tnuc'

'Fuck you, you bitch' Harry says

'You wanna fight' kethan says

'Ok' harry shouts they walk outside

NEW BATTLE PLAN

(THANKS TO NEOHAZZ13/14 THERE IS A NEW BATTLE PLAN :() )

KETHAN harry

He punches KETHAN DODGES AND KICKS IN CROOCH(IF HE HAS ONE) harry flies up with intense force you mofo YOURE GOING DOWN YOU BASTARD LICKING BITH JUMPS IN THE AIR RUNS TOARDS HARRY KICKS HIM IN THE HEAD THEN IN THE CROOCH RIPS HARRYS SHARINGAN EYE OUT AND THROWS IT TO THE GORING DOES AN OVERCHARGED RASENGAN RUNS TO HARRY harry punches with all his might KETHAN DODGES AND HITS HARRY IN THE EYE SOCKET WITH THE RASENGAN SHADOW CLONE HE HAS TWO CLONES BESIDE HIM AND ONE BEHIND HE DOES TWO OVERCHARGED RASENGANS KEEP GOING TILL ITS GIANT THE OTHER ONE GRABS HARRY AND HOLDS HIM STIIL THE RASENGANS ABSORB THE CLONES THE OTHER CLONE MAKES THREE CLONES AND DOES THE SAME THING MAKE TWO GIANT RASENGANS BUT MAKING THEM BIGGER THE ORIGINAL PUTS HIS TWO RASENGANS TOGETHER AND FIRES A GIANT BLAST INTO AHHRY THE CLONE DODFGES IT HARRY GETS A DIRECT HIT FROM THE BSAT THEN ALL THE CLONES GET ABSORBED BY THE SUPER RASENGAN AND THE ORIGANAL GOES INTO PLACE HE RUNS TO HARRY THE CLONE GETS ABSORBED direct hit to harry harry lays three quarters dead on the floor with only one eye half an arm and half some other stuff

'I win' kethan says a giant meteor comes out of the sky and hits kethan

'Sorry dude' sephiroth says

Then it starts to rain rainbows and a buster sword and a keyblade hit kethan

'Sorry dude' cloud and sora say in unison 'you can keep them'

'Fucking bastards cock sucking bithches' kethan says


End file.
